Nosotros
by Takari95
Summary: ¿Podremos superar todos los obstáculos? TK y Kari Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews, por favor :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni la serie ni sus personajes.**_

_**Este es un nuevo fic, espero que guste a todos los que lo lean ;)**_

_**Takari95**_

La adolescencia es tal vez una de las épocas más difíciles que hemos de superar cuando pasamos de ser niños a ser adultos. Es una etapa llena de cambios de humor repentinos, problemas de toda clase, estudios y sobre todo es la etapa en la que llegan (normalmente) los primeros amores.

Las personas cambian a lo largo del tiempo pero tal vez no te das cuenta hasta que echas la vista atrás y ves todo aquello que ha ocurrido.

Una caja llena de recortes y sueños que te cae a la cabeza desde lo alto de la estantería puede hacer que te des cuenta que las personas ya no son lo que eran, que ese niño del que te enamoraste de pequeña y del que sigues enamorada ya es casi un hombre con el que te da vergüenza hablar del amor. Aquella caja en la que lo guardaste todo se abre ante ti para recordarte lo que has aprendido y así, ayudarte a enfrentarte a tu presente y tu inminente futuro...

La castaña observó todos sus diarios, sus fotos, sus recortes de periódicos fuera de aquella caja, esparcidos por el suelo. Se sentó sobre la moqueta de su habitación y cogió un diario con las tapas de color rosa pastel, con una flor blanca pegada en la esquina superior derecha. Su primer diario.

Lo abrió con cuidado, inspiró su olor y observó las páginas amarillentas escritas unos once años antes. Tenía seis años. Ahora ya ha cumplido los diecisiete. Su Digimon se acerca a ella, en silencio.

La joven sigue mirando sus cosas, empieza a leer el diario y sonríe.

"_10 de abril de 2001"_

_Mamá me ha regalado hoy mi primer diario porque he sacado buenas notas en clase, estoy muy contenta. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder ir al cole porque estaba resfriada. Echaba mucho de menos a T.K. no le dejaban venir a verme por si se ponía enfermo también._

La letra trémula de una niña que ya no es una niña baila escrita en esas páginas. Sigue adelante y vuelve a leer.

"_15 de abril de 2001"_

_Mi súper amigo T.K. me ha regalado una flor en el patio, me ha dicho que quiere que esté bien siempre para poder verme en el cole y poder venir a jugar conmigo. Es mi mejor amigo. Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y los ojos muy azules..._

_Hay unos niños que me molestan en clase pero no les tengo miedo porque si Tai no está él siempre me protege._

En ocasiones, recordaba mientras dormía aquellos ojos azules que describía, rememoraba su pelo rubio movido por el viento cuando salían a jugar al parque, recordaba la sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa franca, sincera y un tanto enigmática.

Siempre había estado ahí para protegerla, ¿por qué las cosas eran ahora, apenas unos años más tarde, tan complicadas? ¿Por qué no podía ir a buscarlo a su casa y pedirle que fuera a dar un paseo con ella? ¿O a tomar un helado? ¿Por qué no? La respuesta era sencilla, le daba vergüenza.

El ruido de su móvil sonando junto a ella la devolvió a la realidad.

-Kari, es T.K. - anunció Gatomon, ofreciéndole el aparato. La chica tragó saliva mientras notaba como se ponía roja como un tomate.

-Está bien... -resopló y sonrió a la Digimon. Descolgó.

"¿Kari?" oyó la voz profunda de T.K. al otro lado.

-T.K. , soy yo.

"¿Estás en casa?"

-Claro que sí, ya es de noche. ¿Por?

"¿Podrías bajar a la calle un segundo?" la voz del chico denotaba alegría.

-Claro ahora voy. - colgó la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación mientras se colocaba las botas, salió corriendo por el pasillo pero antes de salir de la casa se miró en el espejo que había en la entrada. Llevaba puesta una minifalda vaquera y un jersey de cuello de color rosa claro.

-Estás perfecta, Kari. -sonrió Gatomon.

-Gracias, Gatomon. -Kari cogió su chaqueta y su bufanda y salió despedida escaleras abajo.

Allí abajo enfrente de su casa estaba T.K. apoyado sobre una moto jugueteando con un hilo de la manga de su cazadora negra.

-¿Es tuya? -el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga. Se apartó de la moto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Qué te parece? -la moto tenía las chapas verdes con algunos detalles amarillos.

-Increíble, ¿te la ha comprado?

-Sí, al final sí. La acabo de sacar del concesionario. Tenía que enseñártela a ti primero. - el joven sonrió pero Kari desvió la mirada de los ojos de su amigo. -¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿No has salido con las chicas?

-Estaba ordenando la habitación, no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Además, Sora y Mimi con los exámenes de la universidad y bueno...

-Kari, ¿estás bien? Si puedo ayudarte en algo...

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

-No sé me habrá parecido a mí. -Los dos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que T.K. cogió a su amiga de la mano. -¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Kari iba a responder pero en ese momento vio llegar a su hermano con el coche y soltó bruscamente la mano de T.K. El rubio estaba más que acostumbrado a esos gestos por parte de su amiga en cuanto veía que Tai estaba cerca de ellos.

-Hola T.K. -dijo el moreno cargado con el portátil y el resto de cosas de la universidad. -¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Bien, había venido a ver a Kari un rato.

-¿Es tuya? -preguntó Tai fijándose en la moto que había aparcada tras él.

-Sí, es nueva.

-¡Qué pasada! -Tai le dejó todas las cosas que llevaba en los brazos de Kari y miró la moto desde todos los ángulos posibles. -T.K. es increíble, me encanta. ¿Y qué tal está Matt?

-Bien también, ha encontrado un trabajo por las tardes en una cafetería para trabajar después de las clases.

-A ver si mañana voy a verle, necesito hablar con él. Bueno me voy o acabaré robándote la moto. - Tai cogió las cosas de las manos de su hermana, le apretó la mano a T.K. y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el apartamento.

T.K. soltó un suspiro y cogió el casco que había dejado en el suelo.

-¿Te vas ya?

-Sí.

-Pero, si acabas de llegar.

-Mira Kari... yo no puedo estar así.

-¿Así como?

-No me gusta que cada vez que viene Tai me apartes a empujones. Nos conocemos desde siempre, ¿hay algo de malo en que pasemos tiempo juntos? Si piensas eso, dímelo.

Kari se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, eres mi amigo.

-¿Entonces por qué pasa esto? - bajó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído. - Para mí, pasar un rato contigo puede ser lo mejor del día, Kari.

La joven ocultó el rostro en su cuello.

-Para mí también es el mejor momento del día. Te prometo que intentaré cambiar.

-Entonces, ¿vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo?

-No, hoy no. Lo siento, es tarde.

-¿Mañana?

-Seguro. -Kari dibujó una tierna sonrisa y T.K. la correspondió.

-No te escaparás. Tranquila que sé llevarla.

-Lo sé, confío en ti. - La joven se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. -Hasta mañana, T.K.

Éste subió a la moto.

-Hasta mañana. - puso la moto en marcha y salió disparado calle abajo.

Kari subió hacia su casa, entró en su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta en cuanto la cerró.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? - preguntó Gatomon.

-Ay, Gatomon, cada día me cuesta más despedirme de él. Es tan dulce conmigo...

-¿No deberías decirle que sientes algo por él?

-No... solo estropearía nuestra amistad. -Kari cogió una foto que había en un marco sobre el escritorio. En la imagen aparecían T.K. y ella abrazados, muy juntos, mirándose a los ojos. Aquella foto se la había hecho Yolei de improvista hacía unos meses cuando se enteraron de que todos sus amigos iban a entrar en la universidad. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que se estaban abrazando así, de que estaban a punto de besarse. Kari dejó la foto con cuidado y volvió a sus diarios.

En esta ocasión cogió uno azul claro que le había regalado Tai hacía un par de años. Nada más abrirlo de su interior cayó otra foto. Esta era de T.K. jugando al baloncesto.

"_13 de octubre de 2009"_

_He ido a buscar a T.K. tras el partido de baloncesto, era el único que no salía y empezaba a preocuparme. Me lo he encontrado medio desnudo en los vestuarios, estaba curándose el tobillo que se ha torcido. Nunca había visto a un chico solo en toalla pero he de decir que T.K. estaba guapísimo así, creo que me he sonrojado mucho al verle y él al verme a mí. Me he girado para que al menos se pusiese los vaqueros. Cada vez está más musculado, más de la mitad de las chicas del instituto van detrás de él. Por suerte, él no parece prestarle atención a ninguna de ellas._

"_16 de octubre de 2009"_

_T.K. ha venido a casa a hacer un trabajo de sociales conmigo, estaba sacando las cosas de la mochila cuando sin querer se me ha caído la compresa que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la mochila. T.K. me la ha recogido sin hacer ningún comentario pero a mí me ha entrado una vergüenza tremenda. La tarde ha seguido más o menos normal hasta que mi madre ha venido a enseñarme los nuevos sujetadores que me ha comprado. T.K. estaba rojo a más no poder y yo también. He intentado disculparme con él pero no me ha dejado, según él son cosas que pasan y que no importan. Me ha dado un beso en la mejilla para que me anime, creo que es el primer beso que me da un chico y me ha encantado que sea él._

Kari cerró el diario y abrió uno un poco más antiguo.

"_3 de noviembre de 2007"_

_Hoy me he quedado atrapada en el Mundo Digimon, me sentía sola pero T.K. y Davis han venido a salvarme. Davis es un buen chico al que aprecio mucho pero ver a T.K. ha sido como encender la luz en la oscuridad, siempre está ahí para mí. Le quiero mucho, es mi mejor amigo._

"_12 de febrero de 2008"_

_Ni Tai, ni Gatomon, ni Davis... Nadie podía venir a salvarme al mar oscuro adonde me había arrastrado Dragomon. El único que podía conseguir atravesar esa frontera es aquel que tiene la llave de mi corazón. T.K. Era el último al que esperaba ver llegar después de como lo trato a veces pero de alguna manera sé que sería el primero en ponerse en peligro para salvarme, somos como una especie de equipo, no hay manera de estar separados. Somos un NOSOTROS._


	2. Chapter 2

El despertador resonó en la habitación de Kari. La castaña alzó la mano y aplastó al pobre reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-Vamos, Kari. - susurró Gatomon, zarandeándola con con una sonrisa.

-Hace frío fuera... -dijo la castaña todavía medio dormida mientras se arrebujaba más en las sábanas.

-Vamos, que llegarás tarde... - Gatomon sonrió antes de decir – y tardarás más en ver a T.K.

La reacción de Kari fue instantánea, se incorporó en la cama y estrujó a Gatomon en sus brazos. Se levantó y corrió a enfundarse su uniforme verde de alumna de Secundaria. Se arregló el pelo y salió a desayunar. En el pasillo se encontró a Tai que salía de la ducha.

-Buenos días, Kari.

-Hola, hermano.

-Oye, Kari.

-Dime.

-¿Sabes por donde para Sora últimamente?

-Sé que estaba estudiando mucho para sus exámenes, Arquitectura no es una carrera sencilla. La vi hace un par de días e iba con una maqueta de su proyecto, estará encerrada en su casa terminándolo.

-Vale, gracias Kari. Todos estamos tan ocupados que no tenemos tiempo ni de vernos. -Tai entró a su habitación, Kari fue a la cocina le dio un beso a sus padres y se sentó a desayunar.

Unos diez minutos después ya corría en dirección al colegio con la cartera en la mano.

-¡Karii!

-T.K. - tras pronunciar el nombre vio que el que la seguía era Davis -Hola, Davis -corrigió.

Davis pareció no darse cuenta del fallo de la chica y empezó a caminar junto a ella.

-Que ganas de que llegue el fin de semana, ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. -contestó la castaña.

-Podríamos quedar todos los digielegidos e ir de visita al Mundo Digimon.

-Oye, sería una idea genial.

-Es que yo tengo unas ideas brillantes, Kari. - Davis iba a pasarle a su amiga un brazo por los hombros cuando se le escapó. La joven vio a T.K. entrando en el instituto y corrió hacia él. El rubio sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás y se giró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al instante.

-T.K.

-Buenos días, pequeña. - Kari se sonrojó cuando su amigo le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Eh! No te pases con mi Kari, T.K. - exclamó Davis enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. T.K. rió y Kari se ruborizó a más no poder. El chico le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Kari y empezó a caminar sin prestar mucha atención a Davis y sus quejas.

Entraron en clase, T.K. se sentó en su pupitre al lado del de Kari. Davis se sentó delante de ellos.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas ese sitio? -le dijo a T.K.

-Porque es mi sitio.

-No vale, yo también quiero estar con Kari.

-Estás sentado delante de mí, Davis. -contestó la joven, riéndose del pobre.

La profesora entró y todos miraron al frente.

-Chicos, he de anunciaros que ya hay fecha para el baile de invierno. Antes de que empecéis a gritar y armar alboroto, quiero que sepáis que será el sábado de la semana que viene, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Las condiciones son las de todos los años, tenéis que poneros muy guapos y los chicos deben invitar a las chicas e inscribir a la pareja en el registro para ver quién gana el premio de los Reyes del Baile.

La noticia del baile corrió como la pólvora. Kari bajó la mirada para evitar que T.K. notase que deseaba que le pidiese ir con él al baile.

Una chica de clase, una rubia muy guapa, que era francesa y se llamaba Catherine, se acercó a T.K. y se sentó en sus rodillas.

-¿Me llevarás al baile, Takaishi? -T.K. la miró a los ojos. Aproximó su boca a la de ella. Kari empezaba a morirse de celos.

-Me temo que no. -La rubia se levantó decepcionada y un tanto furiosa.

-Siempre llevas a Yagami al baile... ¡desde primaria! - contraatacó Catherine.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo han contado. Siempre la llevas a ella.

-Es mi mejor amiga, ¿te importa?

-Claro que me importa, me molesta, todavía es una cría, tiene cuerpo de niña, nunca te dará lo que tú necesitas.

-Lo que yo necesite o deje de necesitar no es asunto tuyo.-Kari cerró los ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Aquella chica la estaba hiriendo de verdad ya que era cierto que a diferencia de muchas de las chicas de su edad, su cuerpo aún no había cambiado completamente y aún tenía ciertos rasgos de cuando era niña.

-Vamos, Takaishi, ¿me estás diciendo que ésta pobre que no tiene carne en ningún sitio te gusta? -golpe Bajo para Kari.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Kari. -amenazó T.K. poniéndose en pie.

-No seas tonto. Deja de protegerla, ella tendría que saber defenderse que ya es mayorcita.

-¡Cállate! -gritó Kari. -¡Deja de decir cosas sobre mí si ni siquiera me conoces! -la joven se levantó de la silla y se marchó de clase.

-Kari. - T.K. para sorpresa de muchos la siguió. Siempre veían a Kari ir detrás de T.K. pero parecía que aquel sentimiento empezaba a ser mutuo. Muchas de los compañeras desaprobaron la actitud de Catherine hacia Kari aunque bastantes deseaban que T.K. dejara de fijarse en Yagami. Los chicos de clase tampoco estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Catherine ya que muchos de ellos estaban enamorados secretamente de Kari, la consideraban la chica más adorable de ese instituto.

El rubio recorrió todos los pasillos del instituto, el patio, el gimnasio e incluso los baños. No fue hasta llegar a la azotea cuando oyó los sollozos de Kari traídos por el viento frío del inminente invierno. Estaba acurrucada en uno de los rincones, estaba temblando.

-Kari, lo siento mucho. - Kari se apartó de él. -Kari... -el chico se arrodilló y se sentó junto a ella.

El chico intentó abrazarla pero ella siempre se apartaba sin dejar de sollozar.

-Kari, por favor no puedo verte así.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? -el rubio se acercó para poder escucharla.

-¿Por qué siempre soy una carga?

-¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?

-Siempre fui una carga para mi hermano. Desde hace mucho también lo soy para ti.

-No digas tonterías, Kari.

-Es la verdad, T.K.

-¡No! Si fueses una carga para mí ya te habría dejado sola. ¿Acaso lo he hecho?- Kari negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. - Entonces, ¿por qué haces caso de lo que dice Catherine?

Kari, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, para ayudarte, para todo. Soy tu amigo. Me atrevería a decir que el mejor pero eso sonaría un poco prepotente... - dijo sonriendo. Kari no dijo nada.

-¿Te gusta Catherine?

-¿A mí?

-¿La ves mucho más mujer que yo?

-Kari...

-¡Contéstame, Takaishi! -T.K. se quedó pasmado, Kari nunca lo llamaba por su apellido.

-A ver, es cierto que es muy atractiva...

-Lo sabía. Soy una cría.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Yagami! Tú no eres una cría, no lo eres para nada. Eres la chica más adorable y dulce de este mundo y eres la única a la que quiero llevar al baile. Aquí la única que ve las cosas como no son eres tú y estoy harto ¡Harto, Kari! - Kari lo miraba desconcertada. T.K. se había levantado de su lado y estaba chillándole.

-¡No me grites! -Kari se levantó y se enfrentó a él.

-¡Pues escúchame a la primera! ¿Por qué intentas apartarme de ti? ¿Por qué quieres que mire a otras? ¿Por qué estás tan distante cuando estamos juntos? ¿Por qué ya no me dejas entrar en tu casa si no hay nadie más en ella? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? -T.K. golpeó con el puño la valla de la azotea.

-¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Deja de gritarme!

-¡Pues contéstame!

-¡No sé lo que siento por ti! - Kari se llevó las manos a la boca en cuanto lo hubo dicho.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Que no me siento igual cuando estoy contigo... - Kari estaba mintiendo pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer para que T.K. no se enterase de sus sentimientos?

-Kari... no entiendo... - el rostro de T.K. mostraba confusión.

-Tal vez, lo mejor es separarnos durante un tiempo y...

-No quiero... - T.K. negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. -No puedes hacerme esto, Kari.

-No te necesito tan cerca como tú crees... - Kari estaba llorando, su corazón sangraba con cada palabra. Había empezado a mentir para no perder a su amigo pero ahora sí que iba a perderlo, definitivamente.

T.K. se abrió el cuello de la camisa, estaba pálido.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. Ayer querías pasar tiempo conmigo o al menos eso dijiste. ¿Todo ha sido una burda mentira?

-¡No! T.K. esto es muy difícil para mí...

-¿Crees que para mí no? -los ojos azules de T.K. estaban llenos de lágrimas, el chico desvió la mirada y ocultó sus ojos bajo el pelo rubio.

-T.K... -Kari no pudo evitar acercarse a él y le cogió la mano, él no se apartó. - Perdóname...

La chica se marchó dejando a T.K. allí de pie y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

A la salida, Kari ya no vio a T.K., el chico no había vuelto a clase. Al parecer, se había marchado en su moto tras la fuerte discusión en el tejado. En cuanto la chica llegó a casa se encerró en su habitación, cogió su diario y un boli y empezó a escribir.

"_8 de diciembre de 2012"_

_No queía decirle a T.K. que lo quería, no quería perderlo como amigo. Tenía miedo así que le mentí. Ahora, posiblemente me odia a más no poder. Ahora, por mi pura estupidez le he perdido de verdad._


	3. Chapter 3

Matt estaba limpiando las mesas en el restaurante donde trabajaba por las tardes cuando Tai entró por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla.

-Tai. - Matt se acercó a él y le recibió con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí? -preguntó Tai mientras seguía a Matt hacia la barra del local que a esas horas después de comer estaba medio vacío.

-He empezado esta semana.

-¿Y hay mucho trabajo?

-A la hora de comer, merendar y cenar hay bastante y cuando salen los niños del colegio también. ¿Y tú qué?

-Estoy estudiando ciencias políticas, no estoy trabajado de momento pero quiero encontrar algo para ayudar en casa.

-¿Qué tal está Kari?

-Bien, ayer por la tarde cuando llegué estaba debajo de casa con T.K. que le estaba enseñando su moto nueva, una pasada. Parecían estar muy acaramelados hasta que yo llegué y mi hermana se apartó de T.K.

-¿Se apartó de T.K.?

-Sí, a veces cuando pasamos mis padres o yo lo aparta casi de un empujón pero no entiendo el porqué. Todos sabemos que algún día van a acabar juntos, T.K. ya es uno más de la familia.

-A lo mejor ella no siente lo mismo. -nada más decirlo ambos se echaron a reír. Todos sabían que T.K. y Kari acabarían juntos tarde o temprano.

Otra persona entró en la cafetería, Matt y Tai se volvieron y vieron a T.K. entrar con el casco de la moto en la mano, la mochila a la espalda y la cabeza gacha.

Se sentó en un taburete enfrente de Matt y al lado del moreno. Dejó el casco a su lado con un golpe seco y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - se atrevió a preguntar el rubio mayor.

-Acabo de discutir con Kari.

-¿Qué? - Tai lanzó una exclamación tan sonora que hizo que las otras cinco personas que había en el local charlando animadamente se volviesen a mirar qué pasaba. -¿Qué? - repitió más bajito y los clientes volvieron a sus conversaciones.

-Que he discutido con Kari. -susurró abatido.

-¿Por qué? Nunca habíais discutido.

-Hasta hoy, Matt. - respondió T.K. de mala gana.

-¿Por qué habéis discutido? -repitió Matt ansioso como Tai por saber la respuesta.

-Esta mañana nos han anunciado que fin de semana que viene va a celebrarse el baile de invierno del instituto. Entonces, una chica de clase que se llama Catherine ha venido a preguntarme si la iba a llevar al baile, como quiero llevar a Kari le he dicho que no. Catherine se ha molestado y ha empezado a gritarme que por qué siempre llevo a Kari al baile si solo parece una cría, que no tiene cuerpo de mujer y no se cuántas estupideces más. Evidentemente, a Kari le ha dolido mucho y se ha marchado de clase llorando. La he buscado por todo el instituto durante un buen rato hasta que la he encontrado acurrucada en la azotea. - T.K. tomó aire y continuó ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos. - Estaba llorando, yo no podía verla así. He intentado acercarme pero solo ha hecho que rechazarme y me ha dicho que sentía que siempre había sido una carga para nosotros, Tai. -dijo mirando al moreno. - Luego, me ha preguntado que si consideraba que Catherine era atractiva y yo le he dicho que sí. Entonces, ha dicho que sí que era una cría. En ese momento, he sentido tanta rabia hacia Catherine que le he dicho a Kari que era la chica más dulce y más adorable de este mundo y que solo quería ir con ella al baile. Al parecer, le ha dado igual porque lo único que me ha dicho es que no sabía lo que sentía por mí y que tal vez no me necesitaba tanto como yo creía que me necesitaba y se ha marchado.

-¿La has visto al salir del colegio?

-No, me he ido antes de que terminaran las clases, esto me supera. - T.K. hundió el rostro entre las manos.

-Vamos, T.K. Esto se arreglará, Kari sí te necesita. - dijo Tai dándole unas amistosas palmaditas en el hombro mientras sonreía a Matt.

-Es verdad, ya verás como mañana solucionas las cosas con Kari. -secundó Matt.

-A lo mejor era yo el que la necesitaba... -Matt y Tai se quedaron callados, T.K. se quedó en silencio también

-¿Quieres venir a casa y hablas con ella? -preguntó el moreno.

-No sé si querrá hablar conmigo, Tai.

-Bueno... por intentarlo...

-Iré después del entrenamiento de baloncesto, tampoco quiero agobiarla.

-Está bien.

T.K. recogió sus cosas y se despidió de ellos. Los otros dos le vieron salir como una alma en pena.

-Ay, el amor... - dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas. -contestó Matt riendo también.

Kari estaba acostada en su cama cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Se levantó despacio, recorrió el pasillo como si llevase un gran peso encima y cuando fue a abrir le tembló la mano. "¿Y si es T.K.? Pensó. Tragó saliva con la esperanza de que fuera el rubio el que viniese a hablar con ella. Abrió.

-Hola, Kari.

-¡Sora! - abrazó a su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Mal. - murmuró la castaña, apesadumbrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-He discutido con T.K. - la joven se mordió el labio inferior que le temblaba. -La he fastidiado, Sora.

-Bueno, venía a ver a Tai pero esto es más importante. Entremos y me cuentas como están las cosas.

-Mi hermano vendrá más tarde porque creo que ha ido a visitar a Matt. - dijo Kari mientras entraban.

Tai llegó un par de horas más tarde al apartamento y al entrar se encontró de frente con Sora en la cocina.

-¿Sora?

-¡Tai! - la pelirroja dejó el zumo que llevaba en las manos y corrió hacia su amigo, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó. Él la correspondió cogiéndola por la cintura. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que se estaban abrazando se separaron sonrojados.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Tai, desviando la mirada mientras se aplastaba el pelo. Un gesto que a Sora le parecía adorable.

-Bien, había venido a verte pero Kari me ha dicho que habías ido a ver a Matt a la cafetería.

Así que he estado hablando con ella.

-¿Cómo está? Porque a T.K. parecía que le hubiesen atropellado al perro, el pobre daba pena.

-Kari está igual, ha llorado durante un buen rato. Ahora que está más tranquila ha ido a ducharse.

-Bien, de todas maneras, T.K. vendrá luego a hablar con ella. ¿Querrá hablar con él?

-Claro que sí, Kari está muy angustiada por todo lo que le ha dicho. Todo lo que le ha gritado sobre que no lo necesitaba era para que él no se enterase de que está enamorada de él.

-Pero no le ha funcionado...

-A veces, lo mejor es confesar los sentimientos... - murmuró Sora mirando directamente los ojos café del moreno.

-A veces... Sora, yo...

-Hermano, ¿ya has llegado? - preguntó Kari saliendo por el pasillo ya vestida pero con una toalla en la cabeza secándose el pelo mojado. - Tai asintió y se separó un poco de Sora.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Kari se quedó sin aliento. Miró a Sora y Sora a Tai. Tai fue a abrir pero a quién se encontró en la puerta fue a Davis.

-¿Está Kari? -Tai alzó una ceja.

-¿Para qué quieres verla? - preguntó éste con ironía mientras le cerraba el paso al interior de su casa.

-Pues... porque... esta mañana... - Davis empezó a tartamudear. Kari le dio pena y habló:

-Tai, déjale en paz. Ahora salgo. -Kari fue a arreglarse el pelo y salió a recibir a su compañero de clase, dejando la puerta de su casa apenas entreabierta a sus espaldas.

-¿Estás bien, Kari? He venido por si necesitabas a alguien, ayuda...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo dibujando una perfecta sonrisa que podía pasar por verdadera para todos, excepto para T.K. Él siempre sabía cuando ella era realmente feliz y cuando no. - Lo de esta mañana solo ha sido una pequeña discusión con Catherine.

-¿Y T.K.? Es que ya no ha vuelto a las clases.

-¿Ha ido a los entrenamientos de baloncesto?

-Sí, eso sí pero no ha hablado con nadie mientras practicábamos y tampoco ha logrado meter ningún punto parecía otra persona.

Kari se quedó en silencio.

-Kari, ¿vas a ir al baile con él? - la joven levantó la mirada hacia Davis.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por invitarte o no.

-No lo sé, Davis.

-Pero, ¿quieres ir con él? -la chica abrazó a Davis, volvía a llorar.

-Lo siento Davis, lo siento mucho pero sí quiero ir con él. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

-Vale, no importa... - murmuró el otro con una sonrisa de derrota mientras le acariciaba el pelo.- Tranquilízate, Kari. Seguro que las cosas se arreglan entre vosotros.

Sora se marchó un rato después que Davis. Kari volvió a encerrarse en su habitación y no salió para nada. Un rato después mientras seguía leyendo sus diarios volvió a caerle una foto de T.K. y ella de entre las amarillentas páginas. Era de ese mismo verano cuando habían ido a la playa, T.K. la llevaba en brazos hacia el agua...

-Te necesito de verdad... - murmuró pasando un dedo sobre el rostro de papel de T.K.

El timbre volvió a sonar pero no se molestó en levantarse probablemente sería su padre. Unos nudillos tocaron suavemente a su puerta.

-Adelante... - dijo con voz apagada.

-Kari... - la voz la hizo levantarse de la silla de un salto al ver en la puerta a ese chico.

-T.K...

T.K. vio bajar a Davis del apartamento de Kari, llevaba un par de horas cerca de allí sin atreverse a subir a casa de su amiga a pesar de que hacia frío y había empezado a llover a media tarde. Rato después, vio salir a Sora acompañada de Tai, los dos iban muy cerca el uno del otro bajo el mismo paraguas..

Finalmente, se armó de todo su valor y subió. Al llamar le abrió la puerta la madre de Kari que sin decirle nada le dijo:

-Ve a verla, esta en su habitación.

-Gracias... - la madre de la chica le cogió la chaqueta mojada de éste.

T.K. respiró hondo ante la puerta de la joven y llamó con los nudillos. Desde dentro, escuchó un "adelante". Entró.

-Kari... - la chica se levantó sobresaltada, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

-T.K...

-¿Podemos hablar? - dijo el chico muy serio. Kari desvió la mirada un segundo y asintió. T.K. entró y cerró la puerta tras él.


	4. Chapter 4

Tai caminaba junto a Sora, en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se veían, que no pasaban tiempo juntos. La chica hablaba animadamente pero él ya hacía tiempo que se había perdido en su voz.

-Tai, ¿me escuchas? - Tai sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué decías?

-Estás en cualquier parte, Tai.

-Lo siento, Sora... - la joven lo miró un tanto molesta. -No te enfades... - murmuró él acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos. Aquel gesto le provocó a la pelirroja una sonrisa.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En nosotros...

T.K. cerró la puerta de la habitación de Kari detrás de él.. La joven se levantó y se quedó quieta. Él tampoco se movió de su sitio junto a la puerta.

-¿Por qué has venido? - la castaña notó como su voz temblaba de emoción contenida, nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a T.K.

-Quería hablar contigo, después de lo de esta mañana... ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó él mirándola tiernamente con aquellos ojos tan azules. Kari se movió lentamente hasta apoyarse en el alféizar de su ventana.

-Takeru... ¿Qué harías para saber si la chica a la que más quieres corresponde tus sentimientos?

T.K. se quedó patidifuso con la pregunta, no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensando.

-No lo sé, Hikari. Te juro que no lo sé. ¿Puedo saber quién es él? -inquirió bajando la caneza y tragando saliva.

-No, lo siento. No puedes saberlo... - dijo ella mirando a través de la ventana, apretó los labios para evitar el deseo de decirle a su amigo que lo amaba a más no poder.

-¿Te gusta mucho? - preguntó el chico con un nudo tremendo en la garganta.

-No solo es eso... - murmuró Kari. - Le quiero como no quiero a ninguna otra persona, pero no sé si él siente lo mismo por mí y no quiero perderle.

Kari se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. T.K. la miró y una punzada de dolor le aguijoneó el corazón. Tenía tanto miedo de perderla después de tanto tiempo amándola...

Avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Si yo fuese ese chico... -empezó en voz baja.

-¿Qué? -el corazón de Kari empezó a latir con fuerza.

Kari sintió lágrimas de alegría caer por sus mejillas, ¿T.K le estaba diciendo que la quería?

-Estoy seguro de que el chico al que quieres te responderá. - la desilusión inundó a la joven. -¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Yo también sufro por un amor no correspondido. Amo por encima de todo a una chica pero no puedo decírselo porque sé que la perderé como amiga...

-T.K...

-¡Kari! - la voz de la madre de Kari les hizo apartarse. Kari salió un segundo a ver qué quería su madre.

T.K. se quedó quieto en el centro de la habitación, lamentando no haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Kari mucho antes, antes de que se enamorara de otro... Se quedó mirando la foto que había en el escritorio de su amiga, se apoyó en él mientras todo empezaba a darle vueltas.

"Quedarme bajo la lluvia tanto rato no me ha sentado bien", sentía su piel arder, su cabeza giraba en un torbellino sin fin. Cayó al suelo, desmadejado, como un muñeco. Kari lo vio desplomarse.

-¡T.K! -gritó asustada mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, le cogió el rostro entre las manos - ¡T.K! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué te ocurre? - con la mano le tocó la frente. Ante los chillidos de la chica, T.K. entreabrió los ojos aunque se sentía sin fuerzas. -T.K. ¿Puedes oírme?

Su amigo asintió, Kari notaba como las lágrimas le salían de los ojos estaba muy preocupada por él, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta mientras se abrazaban de que tiritaba por estar empapado y que estaba ardiendo de fiebre? La castaña se secó las lágrimas de los ojos pero le salían más y más. Alzó la cabeza de T.K. y la apoyó en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. - Tienes mucha fiebre... -murmuró.

-Estoy bien... ahora que estoy contigo...

-No digas tonterías...

-Eres lo más importante que tengo... - susurró T.K. desviando la mirada.

-Vamos, acuéstate en mi cama... - lo ayudó a levantarse y éste se recostó en la cama de su amiga.

-Kari... - dijo él apoyándose en los codos, ella lo empujó suavemente para que se acostase.

-¿Y tu madre?

-No te preocupes... Acuéstate... -T.K. dejó caer la cabeza a un lado sobre la almohada. Su amiga se sentó a su lado, apoyó una mano sobre su pecho y se acercó a él. Lo besó en la frente. -Será mejor que traiga un paño frío y ropa seca...

-Kari, -T.K. la cogió de la mano antes de que ella pudiera marcharse. -No te preocupes por mí, me voy ya a casa... no quiero importunar, es tarde y querrás descan... - T.K. dejó de hablar cuando su amiga le selló los labios con un dedo.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas así... - lo besó en la mejilla con suavidad y sonrió. Salió del cuarto y volvió a entrar unos segundos después, le dio un pantalón de chándal de su hermano para que se quitase el uniforme empapado y una toalla para secarse el pelo. Mientras el joven se cambiaba, Kari fue a prepararle algo caliente para tomar y coger un par de paños fríos para bajarle la fiebre. Su madre se había ido a cenar con su padre y volverían bastante tarde así que tenía la casa para ella sola y se sentía tan a gusto estando con T.K.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, T.K. se había vuelto a meter en la cama, estaba acostado de lado con los ojos cerrados. Kari dejó la bandeja que llevaba en la manos encima de la mesita de noche y acarició el cabello rubio de su amigo. Él esbozó una sonrisa y abrió los ojos.

-Tómate este medicamento... - le ofreció una pastilla y una vaso de agua. Él obedeció, Kari le colocó en la frente el paño frío pero antes de que pudiese apartar la mano, su amigo de la cogió con suavidad y le dio un beso en la palma. -¿Por qué no me has dicho que te encontrabas mal?

-No era lo prioritario...

-Sí, lo era y lo es. Tu salud es muy importante.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar...

-Me has asustado pensaba que te pasaba... algo... yo qué sé...

-Nunca te había visto llorar por nadie, solo por Wizardmon...

Kari se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tú eres muy importante en mi vida, mereces que me preocupe por ti. - dijo dejándose llevar. - Tú siempre has estado ahí y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco. Te necesito de verdad y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca. No obstante, me daba vergüenza decírtelo...

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué?- A pesar de la insistencia de Kari se incorporó y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella. La castaña podía sentir el aliento de su amigo sobre sus labios, sus miradas se enredaban, atrayéndose cada vez con más fuerza. - Yo creo que ya no tengo vergüenza... y tampoco miedo... - acortó la distancia entre ellos y rozó los labios de ella con los suyos para terminar besándola con ternura.

-¿En nosotros? -preguntó Tai boquiabierta. Tai abrió la boca para contestar cuando alguien los llamó. La pareja se volvió y allí estaba Mimi que llegaba corriendo hacia el apartamento.

-Sora, necesito tu ayuda tengo una cita y no tengo que ponerme. - la castaña arrastró a su amiga dejando a Tai ahí plantado.

Kari se separó bruscamente de T.K. tras abofetearle. EL rubio se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada y bajó la mirada mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza.

-T.K... lo siento... yo... - Kari intentó disculparse pero T.K: negó con la cabeza.

-No debería haberlo hecho. Perdón. - Se levantó con rapidez pero se tambaleó una vez más y a punto estuvo de caer. Kari rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos. Sin embargo, el cogió su camisa, se la puso y salió de la habitación en dirección a la puerta.

-T.K no te vayas, por favor.

-Perdóname, perdóname pero no puedo quedarme he cometido un error. No he respetado tus sentimientos, solo... he tenido en cuenta los míos. Si te gusta otro chico, yo no debo entrometerme...

-Deja de decir eso... no es verdad... no es verdad... - Kari veía como su amigo se marchaba así que se adelantó cerró de golpe la puerta de su casa, cogió a T.K. por el cuello de la camisa y lo volvió a besar en los labios. Los acarició con los suyos con suavidad, disfrutando de ese segundo beso. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-No entiendo... Kari... ¿Qué significa esto?

-No lo sé seguro... estoy asustada...

-Yo también... - T.K. se apoyó en la pared y Kari se pegó a él. En el recibidor de su casa en penumbra, mirándose profundamente a los ojos.

-Creo que tenemos mucho sobre lo que pensar... -murmuró él.

-Sí...

-Mejor me voy, Kari... Mañana hablaremos...

-¿Mañana vamos al Mundo Digimon? - T.K. asintió.

-Davis ha avisado a todo el mundo.

-Está bien...

-Hasta mañana... - susurró abriendo la puerta. T.K. la besó una vez más sin pensarlo, le gustaba demasiado como sabían sus labios.

-Ve con cuidado... -Kari lo vio marchar, cerró la puerta tras ella y se llevó los dedos a los labios. "Nos hemos besado, me ha besado, le he besado,¿Ahora qué va a ser de nosotros T.K.? ¿Vamos a ser algo o vamos a perderlo todo? Tengo tanto miedo de que esto solo me lleve a perderte"

T.K. se detuvo mientras bajaba por las escaleras. "He besado a Kari... ¿la habré perdido ya? Que estúpido soy, mañana los hablaré con ella"

**Hasta aquí el capi :) Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, los que la leen y, por supuesto, los que dejan reviews que aunque no lo digo nunca agradezco mucho a todos su apoyo!**

**Me gustaría pedir un favor pequeñito a todos aquellos que leyeran esta historia: que me digáis cual es vuestro momento favorito entre T.K. y Kari o entre Sora y Tai ya sea en el anime o en el manga o como os gustaría que se hubiesen confesado sus sentimientos. Intentaré elaborar algo con mis ideas y algo de los que os gusta, si os parece bien. **

**Saludos y besos! **

**Takari95**


	5. Chapter 5

Sora y Mimi estaban en la habitación de ésta última probándose ropa.

-¿Mañana al Mundo Digimon? -preguntó Mimi. - Me parece una idea genial y, ¿sabes qué? Podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta en la playa, los chicos ir de esmoquin y nosotras con vestido.

-¿Para qué quieres vestirte de etiqueta?

-Porque desde que estamos en la universidad no hemos ido a ninguna fiesta y además en la universidad ya no hacen bailes como en primaria y secundaria y tienes que reconocer que era una noche mágica.

-Sí, tengo que reconocer que era muy bonito.

-No me vas a negar que te gustaría bailar abrazadita a Tai... - dijo Mimi en tono burlón. Sora se sonrojó y le lanzó la almohada a la cara.

-No te lo voy a negar, Mimi.

-¿Lo ves? Venga, llamemos a todos. Nos llevaremos con nosotros la ropa y nos cambiaremos de noche...

Todos los niños elegidos aceptaron la propuesta de las muchachas, hacían mucho que no se reunían y echaban de menos estar todos juntos desconectando de todo.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron en casa de Izzy para ir todos juntos al mundo Digimon, todos llevaban sus mochilas y la ropa para la noche.

T.K. fue el último en llegar, parecía no haber dormido bien y sus amigos notaron que algo pasaba entre él y Kari que no se hablaban, cosa muy rara en ellos. La castaña le echó una rápida mirada a su amigo. "¿Se arrepentirá de haberme besado?" pensó Kari, apenada. "Es que además piensa que estoy enamorada de otro" El rubio también miró un par de veces a Kari pero tampoco le dijo nada.

Los Digimons fueron a recibirlos nada más llegar, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y aunque alguna vez se visitaban no era suficiente. Fueron todos juntos hacia la playa dónde se instalarían. A pesar de que en el Mundo Real estaban en pleno invierno, en el Mundo Digimon hacía una temperatura perfecta de principios de verano. A los Digimon junto a los chicos les faltó tiempo para meterse en las tibias aguas. T.K. dejó su mochila con todas las demás, se quitó la camiseta y se quedó solo con los vaqueros. Sacó de su macuto unos cuadernos y un boli y se apartó de allí. Caminó hacia uno de los acantilados cercanos contra los que rompían las suaves olas y se sentó en las rocas. Suspiró para sus adentros, aquella noche apenas había dormido pensando en lo ocurrido con Kari la tarde anterior. Dejó sus utensilios a su lado, levantó las rodillas, apoyó los codos sobre ellas y hundió el rostro entre las manos. Se sentía mal, nunca se hubiese imaginado que Kari pudiera enamorarse de otro, nunca había pensado que podía pasar y había dejado pasar un tiempo precioso. De alguna manera, había dado por supuesto que su dulce amiga siempre estaría ahí esperándolo, pero no. Además, la había besado sin pensar en lo que ella pudiese sentir por él. Un rato antes de ese beso, ella le había estado confiando que amaba a otro, que lo quería de verdad y él, como un idiota, le robaba su beso. Su primer beso. T.K. se llevó la mano allí donde Kari lo había abofeteado, tenía razones para hacerlo, él no era nadie para tomarse la libertad de quitarle algo tan importante. Se sentía muy arrepentido, había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo.

Cogió sus cuadernos y puso por escrito todo aquellos pensamientos que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía le entró una impotencia terrible y mucha rabia. Dejó de escribir y se quedó mirando al frente. De pronto, una mano tocó su hombro.

-T.K...

-Hermano.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Necesitaba estar solo. -dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Hablaste ayer con Kari?

-Hablar, lo que se dice hablar, no.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Cuando llegué me pareció que Kari estaba contenta de verme pero empezó a contarme que... estaba enamorada de un chico. Solo pude abrazarla... Después, me desmayé porque me quedé bajo la lluvia mientras pensaba en subir o no subir a su casa. Me cuidó y cuando estábamos en la cama me confesó que yo era muy importante para ella, que no quería perderme pero que le daba vergüenza decirme todo eso... Así que, como un idiota le respondí que me acababa de dar cuenta de que yo ya no tenía miedo y la besé.

-¿La besaste? -Matt se quedó alucinado, nunca hubiese imaginado que al fin su hermano pequeño se decidiese a besar a su amiga de la infancia.

-Sí, la besé. Luego, me abofeteó pero cuando quería marcharme fue ella la que me retuvo a su lado y me besó otra vez. No entiendo nada, si le gusta otro...

-¿Te correspondió a los besos?

-Sí, totalmente. Matt, ¿qué harías tú?

-Mira T.K. yo no sé qué es lo que siente Kari. Hasta ahora daba por sentado que te quería a ti pero si te ha dicho que le gusta otro... Creo que lo mejor es que la apoyes pase lo que pase, eso lo aprendí de un buen amigo.

-¿Te refieres a Tai? -Matt asintió.

-Él siempre nos apoyó a Sora y a mí en nuestras relación a pesar de que él estaba enamorado de Sora. Ahora que yo ya no estoy con ella espero que aproveche y se gane el corazón de esa preciosa pelirroja, Tai se lo merece después de sufrir tanto.

-¿Tendría que hacer lo mismo?

-O eso o bien puedes ir a por todas, hablar con Kari, aclararle lo que sientes y ver qué pasa.

-¿Y si esto no sale bien? Tengo un miedo terrible a perderla.

-Ay, renacuajo... - le pasó un brazo por los hombros. - No te preocupes, lo que tenga que salir bien saldrá bien.

-Eso no es lo que dice la Ley de Murphy.

-Lo sé, esto es lo que dice la Ley de Matt. Ahora, vamos. - los dos hermanos volvieron a la playa. Una muy emocionada Mimi corrió hacia Matt y se colgó de su cuello.

-Al fin has vuelto, pensaba que tendría que ir a buscarte. - dijo haciendo un puchero adorable. Mimi le guiñó un ojo al rubio menor y se llevó al mar al mayor.

T.K. vio a Kari sentada junto a Davis y Sora en la playa. La castaña tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico. T.K. apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a marcharse, hoy no tenía ganas de nada.

Era de noche cuando los chicos abandonaron la playa para adentrarse un poco en el bosque, situarse en un claro cercano y prepararse para la fiesta. Sora, Mimi y Kari desaparecieron tras unos arbustos para enfundarse sus vestidos. T.K. se reunió con los chicos, se puso el traje y se dejó la corbata a medio atar.

-¿Qué vestido se pondrá Kari? -dijo Davis.

-Oye tú, no mires a mi hermana, ¿eh? - dijo Tai frunciendo el ceño mientras vigilaba la reacción de T.K. pero el rubio ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

-Vamos Tai, no nos digas que tú no vas a mirar a Sora.

Tai no dijo nada mientras se ataba la corbata al cuello.

-Y pensar que Sora era una marimacho. - musitó Matt casi para sí mismo. Tai sin quererlo rompió a reír. Era verdad, hasta hace unos años Sora parecía más un chico que una chica.

-Tienes razón, Matt. Sora era muy marimacho, era como un chico solo le faltaba mear de pie. - dijo Tai. Todos rompieron a reír. Hasta que Tai se dio la vuelta y dejó de reír al instante.

Sora estaba detrás de él con un precioso vestido blanco que contrastaba con su pelo naranja y su piel, estaba enfadada muy enfadada. El bofetón que le giró la cara a Tai fue histórico.

-Pensé que eras mi amigo y que no pensabas eso de mí, pensaba que eras diferente...

-Sora, yo... -Sora negó con la cabeza.

-Confiaba en ti, maldita sea... pensaba que tú me veías como una chica...- la voz de Sora se rompió, bajó la cabeza y se apartó de Tai. El moreno intentó cogerla de la mano pero ella se zafó. - ¡No me toques! Tai bajó la mano, derrotado. Sora desapareció entre los árboles. Tai le dio una patada a un árbol. Mimi y Kari se acercaron a los chicos.

-¿Cuánto de lo que hemos dicho ha escuchado Sora? - preguntó Tai con la cabeza apoyada en el árbol que acababa de golpear.

-Lo ha escuchado todo Tai, de principio a fin. - dijo Mimi con dureza.

-Voy a hablar con ella.

-No lo hagas, Tai. No quiere hablar de ello. Vamos a empezar con la fiesta, lo mejor es dejarla sola durante un rato. -Mimi cogió a Matt de la mano e Izzy puso la música.

Kari y T.K. se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que Davis interrumpió el contacto visual.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - Kari sonrió dulcemente y asintió. T.K. resopló, ardía de rabia por dentro. Se marchó de allí sin que nadie lo notase y se dirigió a la playa.

Dejó la chaqueta en la arena, se quitó la corbata y se abrió la camisa. Volvía a tener fiebre. Se sentó en la arena y hundió el rostro en las manos.

-Kari...

T.K. sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-Claro que sí, Sora. - T.K. la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse. La pelirroja tenía los ojos rojos. -¿Has estado llorando? - murmuró T.K.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo T.K.?

-Por supuesto.

-Siempre pensé que Tai me veía como una mujer...

-Vamos, Sora... Sabes cómo es Tai... - T.K. decidió que mejor estaría callado, Sora apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. El rubio menor le pasó su chaqueta por los hombros.

-Te pareces mucho a Matt, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí pero eres más dulce y atento, Kari tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

-¿Tú crees? Pues por lo que me ha dicho está enamorada de otro. Creo que es Davis.

-¿Qué?

-Sora, Kari no me hace ni caso. Ayer nos besamos y como si nada, no sé qué está pensando. - Sora sonrió con ternura y le acarició el pelo.

-El amor es muy difícil pero es la cosa más bonita que una persona puede llegar a sentir.

-A veces duele más que otra cosa... siento que me están destripando lentamente...

-¿Dices que ayer la besaste?

-Así es.

-¿Tú estás seguro de lo que sientes, verdad?

-Creo que sí.

-_Entonces no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia personal?

-Ojalá. T.K. esperaba que ahora que ya no estoy con tu hermano las cosas con Tai fuesen mejor pero después de escucharle decir eso...

-Sora - T.K. le cogió las manos y le sonrió - eres una de las chicas más adorables de este mundo y eso no tendrías que dudarlo nunca. Para mí, siempre has sido como una hermana mayor y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?

La pelirroja se había quedado boquiabierta ante las palabras del chico, T.K. se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-¿Nos vamos?

-No, pero, ¿te apetece bailar? Desde aquí se oye la música perfectamente... Están poniendo canciones lentas.

En el claro, Kari se separó de Davis.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Kari se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada.

Sora apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de T.K. y él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Gracias por escucharme, Sora. Siempre lo has hecho.

-No se merecen, tú también me escuchas. Necesitamos contarnos las penas de vez en cuando.

Kari abandonó a Davis y echó a correr hacia la playa, se descalzó al entrar en la arena. Sora que giraba lentamente abrazada a T.K. la vio por encima del hombro del chico.

-Ahí la tienes, T.K. -El rubio se apartó de Sora y dio media vuelta. Kari llevaba aquel vestido malva que tan bien le sentaba. -Os dejo solos... - Sora dejó la chaqueta de T.K. en la arena y se marchó en silencio intentando no romper la burbuja que se había creado alrededor de los digielegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el rubio.

-Creo que ya sé quién me gusta... el chico que me gusta...

T.K. se sintió desvanecer al escuchar aquel nombre, un nombre que no era el suyo...

«Davis»

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que he estado enfrascada en los exámenes pero ahora ya voy a estar mucho más por aquí :) Gracias a todos por la paciencia y dejad reviews!**

**Un beso muy grande! **

**Takari95**


	6. Chapter 6

_«Nunca pensé que esto tomaría este rumbo, creo que desde que se lo dije me estoy hundiendo en mi tristeza. Pensé que decirle que quería a otro chico, en este caso Davis, era una buena solución para no perderle como amigo pero me equivoqué y mucho. Ahora le veo ir cogido de la mano de Catherine todos los días... ¿Que cómo ha pasado eso? Pues bien, en la playa del Mundo Digimon le mentí y le dije que mi amor era para Davis. Creo que en ese momento no se lo podía ni creer, la manera en que abrió sus enormes ojos azules me lo dejó claro, muy claro. Su respiración agitada. El sudor frío que hacía que la camisa se le pegase a la piel. Le perdí y ahora tengo que acarrear con las consecuencias de mi error. Verle cada día con Catherine, siendo su novio o lo que sea me resulta cada vez más difícil y más aún me duele estar saliendo con Davis sin quererle de verdad. El problema es que ambos estamos sufriendo por mi culpa, por mi miedo a enfrentarme al amor, tal vez porque aún soy una niña miedica. Lo era hace años y, por lo visto, lo sigo siendo a día de hoy. Pensaba que había cambiado, que había madurado pero también me equivoqué en eso. para empeorarlo todo, al final ni siquiera se hizo el baile que tanta ilusión nos hacía a todos. Se tuvo que anular porque Catherine y yo discutimos sobre como organizarlo y los profesores lo cancelaron como castigo. _

_T.K. siempre había sido mi amigo. Hace tanto tiempo que le conocí que ya casi ni siquiera recuerdo cuando sucedió y solo quiero volver a estar como antes. Le echo mucho de menos, echo de menos su voz y su sonrisa, su compañía la mayor parte de las tardes... Ahora ya ni siquiera salgo y hace casi dos meses que no voy al Mundo Digimon. Siempre iba con él a dar una vuelta a lomos de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon. Ahora ya no lo hago y me siento vacía. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que nadie llena ese vacío, Davis lo intenta pero no puede. Mi hermano no hace más que intentar animarme pero de nada le sirve ya que él está igual o peor que yo. No obstante, eso es otro tema y este es mi diario._

_Últimamente, estoy triste y asustada. ¿Por qué? Porque Dragomon me está volviendo a llamar hacia la Oscuridad, veo el agua negra que me envuelve los pies en mis momentos más bajos. Creo que al final me iré con él, sería la manera más fácil de olvidarme de T.K. y que él se olvidase para siempre de Kari Yagami, ¿no? Esta decisión es por los dos y creo que es lo mejor. Creo que me voy ya»_

Tai estrelló el diario empapado contra la pared. Hacía tiempo que su hermana apenas salía de casa a pesar de que estaba saliendo con Davis pero esa tarde ni siquiera había salido de su habitación de manera que fue a verla y en su lugar solo se encontró su dispositivo digital rosa y su diario en medio de un charco de agua negra. Cogió el diario del suelo, tenía que encontrar a T.K.

El rubio estaba en su casa, tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada solo mirando el techo de su cuarto pensando en Kari hasta que un escalofrío terrible lo recorrió y lo hizo incorporarse bruscamente. Patamon lo miró.

-¿Qué ocurre T.K.? - el digielegido de la Esperanza empezó a sudar frío.

-Patamon, ¿has hablado con Gatomon últimamente?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Kari está bien...? - musitó mientras tragaba saliva porque se le estaba haciendo un nudo tremendo en la garganta.

-No lo sé, T.K. Gatomon dice...

-La Oscuridad ha ido a por Kari. -T-K. se levantó de la cama cogió una camiseta de manga larga y se la puso y salió a la calle con Patamon volando a toda velocidad tras él. Por la escalera se encontraron con Catherine,

-Hola, amor. - lo saludó la joven. T.K. pasó de ella y siguió corriendo, su único pensamiento en estos momentos era localizar a Kari. Catherine lo detuvo del brazo.

-Tengo que encontrar a Kari.

-¿Qué dices? - le espetó la rubia.

-Tengo que encontrar a Kari, sea como sea.

-No puedes irte, ¡he venido para estar contigo!. - dijo Catherine cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Me equivoqué mucho al pedirte salir. Desde ahora hemos terminado. Tengo que irme. -Se separó de ella y salió de su bloque de apartamentos. Un furioso y desesperado Tai lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, T.K.!

-¿Dónde está, Kari? ¿Dónde, Tai? -Tai se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -T.K. bajó el rostro y cogió el diario que Tai llevaba en la mano, se llevó una mano al lado izquierdo del pecho y señaló su corazón. Tai asintió. - Vamos, he llamado a Izzy y los demás, tenemos que ir al Mundo Digimon.

-Kari no está en el Mundo Digimon.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero por algún sitio tendremos que acceder al Mar Oscuro, ¿no?

-Solo ella puede abrirnos el camino.

-Mierda...

Todos viajaron al Mundo Digimon, a la misma playa donde T.K. y Kari habían hablado por última vez, donde ella le había dicho que el chico al que amaba era Davis.

-¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora? Mi Kari está perdida por ahí. - dijo Davis, enfadado, mirando directamente a T.K. El rubio lo miró dirigiéndole una mirada gélida.

-No lo sé... - terminó suspirando el rubio, hundiendo los hombros mostrándose derrotado.

-Me parece genial. Entonces, no sé ni para qué has venido.

-¡Cállate porque tú no conoces a Kari!

-Aquí el único que sabe lo que sentía Kari, soy yo. -dijo Davis alzando la voz y eso hizo estallar a T.K.

-De eso nada. Fui yo el que estuvo siempre con ella, fui yo. ¿Me oyes? Fue conmigo con quién compartió su primer día de colegio, la aventura en el Mundo Digimon, la lucha contra Piedmon hasta su primer beso. ¡Maldita sea, el que la amo más que a nada soy yo!

Davis le propinó un puñetazo que le partió el labio y T.K. le correspondió con uno en el estómago que lo dobló por la mitad. Hubiesen seguid de no ser porque Tai paró a T.K. y Matt a Davis.

-Esto no ayuda a Kari. -sentenció el líder. T.K. se zafó de todos y se largó de allí con el diario de Kari en la mano. -Muy bien, Davis, ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer sin T.K.?

-¿Por qué siempre buscas a T.K.? ¡El novio de Kari soy yo!

-El problema es que Kari al único que quiere de verdad es a T.K. No podemos luchar contra eso, ni tú ni yo. T.K. y Kari tienen algo especial... -Tai se quedó mirando a Sora.- Tienen algo entre ellos y necesitan estar juntos. Y aunque se equivoquen, desean pedirse perdón y volver a estar juntos... -Bajó la cabeza al acabar la frase y se sentó en la arena.

-¡Kari me quiere a mí! Voy a ser yo el que la encuentre... - y se marchó corriendo la dirección contraria por la que se había ido T.K.

Tai se aplastó el pelo con las manos y sus hombros sufrieron una leve sacudida. Estaba llorando.

A T.K. le costaba respirar, el nudo de la garganta cada vez era más fuerte. Decidió sentarse y abrió el diario de Kari entre sus manos. No había leído ni la primera línea cuando le vino a la cabeza su última conversación con ella en la playa casi tres semanas antes.

_~ Flashback on:_

_Sora se apartó de él y dejó la chaqueta en la arena y se marchó en silencio intentando no romper la conexión que se había erigido entre los Digielegidos._

_-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el rubio._

_-Creo que ya sé quién me gusta... el chico que me gusta... _

_T.K. se sintió desvanecer al escuchar aquel nombre, un nombre que no era el suyo..._

_«Davis»_

_-¿Davis? -alcanzó a preguntar con cara de asombro. Se pasó una mano por la frente levantándose el pelo empapado en sudor fría. -¿Cómo que Davis? Kari..._

_-T.K. te estoy diciendo la verdad... - la joven se mordió el labio inferior. T.K. se acercó a ella la cogió por la cintura y la besó intensamente en los labios._

_-¿Me vas a decir que no sientes nada cuando nos besamos? - murmuró el chico cuando se separó apoyando la frente contra la de ella._

_-Lo siento... - ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo apartó._

_-¿Entonces por qué me correspondes? ¿Por qué me besaste anoche?_

_-Porque... porque... porque no quería herirte... eres mi amigo... - esa última frase destrozó a T.K._

_-Pues si solo soy un amigo después de esto... _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Búscate a otro amigo, Hikari Yagami. - el joven recogió la chaqueta. Kari intentó detenerlo cuando pasó por su lado pero él la apartó._

_-T.K._

_-¡Olvídame! ¡Olvídame como te pienso olvidar yo a ti! -y se marchó. Kari quedó allí muy quieta viéndolo marchar para siempre de su lado. A la vez, la voz de Dragomon le taladró la mente. Sin la Esperanza, no hay Luz. _

_~ Flashback off_

Finalmente, T.K. empezó a leer el diario de su amiga. En su mente se dibujaba la silueta de Kari en su escritorio escribiendo aquellas palabras pensando en él mientras él pensaba en ella tumbado en la cama de su habitación. De alguna manera, tendría que haber sabido que la Oscuridad estaba acechando a Kari. A lo mejor, lo sabía pero su orgullo le había impedido de manera inconsciente ayudarla. Él también cometió muchos errores aquella noche, la culpa no era solamente de Kari. Tendría que haber hablado con ella decirle abiertamente que la quería y que no pensaba dejarla ir pero ahora ya era tarde... o tal vez no.

Buscó en sus bolsillos un boli azul que siempre llevaba consigo para cualquier imprevisto y allí estaba. Lo que se le estaba ocurriendo tal vez era una idea descabellada pero valía la pena intentar hacerle llegar a Kari sus sentimientos.

**Aquí está la conti, espero que os guste :) pronto subiré más!**

**Gracias por leer y gracias a todos por los reviews ;)**

**Un beso y un abrazo**

**Takari95**


	7. Chapter 7

La punta del bolígrafo se detuvo antes de rozar el empapado papel del diario. El rubio suspiró.

"Escúchame, Kari, esto es importante" pensó el joven para sí. Cerró los ojos y suspiró ordenando sus ideas. Deslizó la mano y empezó a escribir con letra algo temblorosa.

"_Hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿verdad? Y parece mentira que la primera vez que lo hacemos después de este tiempo sea a través de tu diario... Tal vez, hacer esto es fruto de mi desesperación por encontrarte pero no se me ocurre otra manera de hacerte llegar lo que siento. Esta vez es diferente, no sé como buscarte... porque te has ido hacia la Oscuridad por propia voluntad, por mi culpa. Sí, yo también tuve culpa de lo que pasó y mucha. Me cogiste desprevenido al decirme que querías a Davis, no supe reaccionar y lo siento. Sé que me equivoqué y lo he lamentado todos los días. _

_También siento el haber empezado a salir con Catherine, lo hice por rabia, por despecho y... también me equivoqué. Por si sirve de algo, la he dejado esta tarde cuando me ha prohibido que viniese a por ti... Kari, no puedo ver como te vas sin intentar evitarlo porque quiero que estés aquí, conmigo, a mi lado, como antes... aunque solo seamos amigos... pero no quiero estar solo. Somos una especie de equipo, somos las dos caras de la moneda, la Luz y la Esperanza. Ya sabes que sin Luz no hay Esperanza. Sin ti yo no soy nada. _

_Así que, te pido por favor que vuelvas. Te prometo que nada de esto no volverá a pasar. Te dije que te olvidaría pero sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo porque eres lo más importante para mí. Sabes que siempre digo que la vida no es buena ni mala, ¿verdad? Es cierto, no es ni buena ni mala pero lo que ocurre..."_

Davis volvió al cabo de un rato junto a los demás que se habían sentado en la playa alrededor de Tai y estaban en silencio, con el gesto triste. El moreno imitó a los demás pero antes de sentarse vio un rayo de luz que se dirigía al cielo.

-Mirad... - dijo asombrado mientras señalaba con el dedo el haz de luz.

-La puerta al Mar Oscuro está abierta... - susurró Tai. Se levantó y echó a correr hacia allá.

"_...lo que ocurre es que si estoy contigo la vida es maravillosa. ¿Me oyes? ¿Me escuchas, Kari? Este rubio idiota, a pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho ignorándote y saliendo con otra, te ama... Te ama con todo su ser, con todo lo que es... _

_Ya lo sabes, Kari, ya sabes la verdad, ¿estás dispuesta a dejar que me acerque a ti y te saque de ahí? Di que sí, por favor... _

_Te amo, pequeña." _

El cuerpo de T.K. se había ido iluminando a medida que escribía para la chica, el haz de luz que habían visto los demás lo había provocado él. La superficie del mar del Mundo Digimon se onduló, se abrió una especie de portal. El agua se tornó negro y el cielo se oscureció. T.K. seguía envuelto en aquel brillante fulgor, dejó el diario en el agua y lo empujó hacia dentro, hundiéndolo en las olas...

-¡Kari! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Kari!

Una silueta se vislumbró sobre las negras olas. El resto de digielegidos se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente de todo aquello.

-¡Kari! -gritó Davis. Todos miraron a las aguas negras. Kari surgió de ellas, empapada. Tai detuvo a Davis antes de que echara a correr y lo estropeara todo.

T.K. se quedó callado y todos pudieron observar como abría los ojos de par en par, hasta el punto de que casi se le salían de las órbitas. Avanzó un par de pasos y metió los pies en el agua y un calambre lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-El agua... - musitó Tai- ...está electrificada...

El rubio avanzó un paso más hacia Kari. Un nuevo calambre, esta vez más fuerte. Se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un grito. La chica levantó la cabeza y miró al frente. T.K. se horrorizó al ver sus ojos, completamente opacos...

-Kari, ¿qué te ha pasado? - susurró mientras avanzaba un paso más. - ¿Qué te ha hecho pequeña?

El rostro de Kari era inexpresivo, pálido pero parecía que podía escuchar a T.K.

-¿Me oyes, verdad?

El rumor de las olas apagaba la voz de T.K. y le obligaba a gritar bastante. La voz de Dragomon se oía a lo lejos dentro de su cabeza sin cesar repitiéndole que era inútil que intentara salvar a Kari que a medida que avanzase en su camino el agua se le volvería en contra para algo tenía electricidad.

-Kari, escúchame, olvídate de Dragomon y de todo esto... Olvida lo que dije... - empezó a caminar con decisión hasta su amiga mientras hablaba – Perdóname, sé que me equivoqué. Ambos nos equivocamos pero yo no he podido olvidarte ni un solo segundo... - el agua lo embestía con fuerza y lo maltrataba, lanzó un grito pero se sobrepuso y siguió su camino.

-¡T.K.! Déjalo, vas a matarte! - soltó Tai viendo como el rubio empezaba a poner en peligro su vida.

El chico se volvió. Lo miró y le sonrió.

-Prefiero morir a tener que vivir una vida sin ella, Tai. - Aquello dejó petrificado al líder. La frase también hizo cambiar la expresión de la joven, un destello de esperanza iluminó sus apagados ojos. Entreabrió los labios.

-T.K...

-¡Kari! - el escuchar su voz le dio fuerzas a T.K. y corrió, corrió hacia ella sin pensar en las heridas que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo. Todo él empezó a brillar como había brillado antes cuando había conseguido establecer el puente entre los dos mundos. Kari despertó de la pesadilla al sentir los brazos de su amigo rodearla con fuerza, fue como una bocanada de aire fresco después de haber estado hundida en el agua, fue como una liberación... -Kari... - La camiseta de T.K. había desaparecido por la fuerza del agua y la electricidad y había sido sustituida por un sinfín de heridas que cubrían su piel.

-Te escuchaba... - susurró la joven entre lágrimas mientras rodeaba al joven con sus brazos. - Escuchaba tu voz...

-Gracias al cielo...- murmuró el chico. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Kari de arrodilló con él y lo sujetó con suavidad.

-Estás herido.

-Lo sé... - él la miró – pero no me importa... Ahora mismo la vida es maravillosa...

Acto seguido se desplomó inerte en brazos de Kari. -¡T.K!


	8. Chapter 8

Fui directa hacia la oscuridad pensando que nadie vendría a por mí. Empecé a caminar por un largo túnel sin salida. Estaba asustada y llevaba un buen rato allí cuando escuché su voz. No sé si la pude oír a través de mis oídos, de mi cabeza o de mi corazón pero la escuché.

"_Escúchame, Kari, esto es importante"_ Era él y era su voz. Sentí que mis ojos que no veían más allá de las tinieblas me ardían, quería llorar pero no podía. Me sentía tan contenta...

Por un momento pensé que me había abandonado y que se había arrepentido pero...

"_Hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿verdad? Y parece mentira que la primera vez que lo hacemos después de este tiempo sea a través de tu diario... Tal vez, hacer esto es fruto de mi desesperación por encontrarte pero no se me ocurre otra manera de hacerte llegar lo que siento. Esta vez es diferente, no sé como buscarte... porque te has ido hacia la Oscuridad por propia voluntad, por mi culpa. Sí, yo también tuve culpa de lo que pasó y mucha. Me cogiste desprevenido al decirme que querías a Davis, no supe reaccionar y lo siento. Sé que me equivoqué y lo he lamentado todos los días. _

_También siento el haber empezado a salir con Catherine, lo hice por rabia, por despecho y... también me equivoqué. Por si sirve de algo, la he dejado esta tarde cuando me ha prohibido que viniese a por ti... Kari, no puedo ver como te vas sin intentar evitarlo porque quiero que estés aquí, conmigo, a mi lado, como antes... aunque solo seamos amigos... pero no quiero estar solo. Somos una especie de equipo, somos las dos caras de la moneda, la Luz y la Esperanza. Ya sabes que sin Luz no hay Esperanza. Sin ti yo no soy nada. _

_Así que, te pido por favor que vuelvas. Te prometo que nada de esto no volverá a pasar. Te dije que te olvidaría pero sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo porque eres lo más importante para mí. Sabes que siempre digo que la vida no es buena ni mala, ¿verdad? Es cierto, no es ni buena ni mala pero lo que ocurre... es que si estoy contigo la vida es maravillosa. ¿Me oyes? ¿Me escuchas, Kari? Este rubio idiota, a pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho ignorándote y saliendo con otra, te ama... Te ama con todo su ser, con todo lo que es... _

_Ya lo sabes, Kari, ya sabes la verdad, ¿estás dispuesta a dejar que me acerque a ti y te saque de ahí? Di que sí, por favor... _

_Te amo, pequeña." _

No podía responderle pero sus palabras me hicieron salir de aquel pozo en el que yo sola me había metido, llenaron mi corazón de Luz con la Esperanza que desprendían. Me devolvió la vida a la que yo había renunciado. Recé por volver a tener mi voz para gritarle un "Te amo" pero Dragomon me tenía bien atrapada dentro de mí misma. Podía verle, ahora sí, podía verle caminar a través de las aguas para venir a por mí... Podía verle mientras se jugaba la vida...

-Prefiero morir a vivir una vida sin ella, Tai. - Eso fue lo que, definitivamente, me hizo reaccionar, la sangre empezó a correr por mis venas, mi corazón volvía a bombearla con fuerza y latía por ese chico rubio más fuerte que nunca. Sentí sus brazos rodearme, su cálida voz, su cuerpo maltratado contra el mío... Lo sentí desplomarse entre mis manos...

-Ahora que estoy contigo la vida es maravillosa... - al verle caer inconsciente la voz me salió con un grito desgarrador tomando la forma de su nombre.

-¡T.K!

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Kari en la arena mientras tiritaba en brazos de su hermano Tai. . Sora sostenía a T.K. suavemente y Joe empezaba a examinarle las heridas.

-T.K... - sollozaba Kari mirando con los ojos abiertos al máximo a su malherido amigo tumbado en la arena. El chico respiraba trabajosamente y temblaba a pesar de que Matt y Sora lo habían cubierto con sus cazadoras. La muchacha se separó de su hermano y a gatas se acercó a su amigo. Levantó una mano pálida y amoratada por el frío y le acarició el rostro cubierto de sangre y arena. Kari recibió un calambre ante el contacto pero no le importó y siguió acariciándole la mejilla, recorriendo sus labios con los dedos, los párpados... Bajó por el cuello, el hombro y detuvo la mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón que latía lentamente. - Te amo... - murmuró con un hilillo de voz. A Sora y a Mimi se les escaparon un par de lágrimas, la pelirroja bajó la cabeza, se levantó y se apartó para dejarle un poco de intimidad a Kari. La elegida de la Luz se acurrucó en la arena junto a su amigo ocultando el rostro en su pelo y rodeándolo con los brazos.- Te amo... - las lágrimas empezaron a caer una tras otra limpiándole la oscuridad de los ojos y del corazón.

Tai miró a los demás.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. -el resto asintió. Acudieron a casa de los Yagami donde no había nadie. Tai instaló a T.K. en su habitación y tuvo que lidiar con Kari para que las chicas pudieran llevársela y así bañar y curar a T.K.

El líder entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Allí estaban con T.K., Joe, Matt e Izzy.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? - dijo el rubio mayor preocupado por el estado de su hermano.

-Está débil y herido pero se repondrá. - respondió Joe mientras vendaba y curaba las heridas de T.K. -No te preocupes, Matt. - el rubio mayor acarició el cabello de su hermano que todavía estaba húmedo.

-Cuando termine no llaméis a Kari, me sabe mal pero T.K necesita descansar... - Tai asintió.

Kari se quedó tumbada en su cama sin que le dejasen ir a ver a T.K. , podía oír a sus amigos hablar en el salón sobre la impresionante hazaña del rubio. Sin poder aguantar más se levantó, se sentía débil y cansada pero necesitaba estar con él. Se deslizó por el pasillo sin que nadie lo notase.

La joven entró silenciosamente en la habitación de su hermano, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su amigo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al instante, ver a T.K. herido era lo último que jamás hubiese querido ver. Se acostó a su lado, ocultó el rostro en el pelo rubio del muchacho y lo rodeó suavemente con los brazos apoyando el rostro del joven en su pecho.

-T.K... ¿me oyes? - tenía muchas cosas que decirle y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Le susurraba al oído entre sollozos - ¿Me oyes? Espero que sí porque lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante. - la chica tragó saliva. - Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido por mi culpa, siempre te has arriesgado por mí pero esta vez... Nunca hubiese deseado que te pasase nada... y menos esto... No sé como decirte lo mucho que lo siento y que... te amo... Me equivoqué mucho al decirte que no lo hacía, al afirmarte que quería a Davis... lo siento tanto... - lo miró, a pesar de las heridas estaba guapísimo. Le acarició la cara con mimo, el pelo rubio, le alzó el rostro cogiéndole la barbilla. - Despierta, por favor. Te necesito, T.K. - se acercó un poco y lo besó en los labios con ternura. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de T.K., Kari se apartó de él y se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules. Aquellos grandes ojos... La chica le acarició la mejilla. -¿Cómo estás? - T.K. no dijo nada de nada se limitaba a mirarla. Kari empezó a asustarse y se apartó un poco pero entonces el muchacho la tomó de los brazos y la estrechó contra sí. Hundió el rostro en el hombro de la chica e inspiró con fuerza. -T.K. dime algo... - sollozó ella.

-Kari... Kari... - la chica lo sintió temblar, se apartó y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... - le movió el pelo y acercó su boca a la de él. - Estoy bien... - sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de T.K. El chico alzó la mano cubierta de vendas y se las secó.

-No puedo creer... que estés aquí...

-Tú me has traído aquí...

-Ha funcionado...

-¿El qué?

-Utilizar tu diario como puente...

-Sí, funcionó...

-Kari...

-¿Qué?

-¿Podías escucharme?

-Sí, sí podía...

-Entonces ya lo sabes todo... y que lo siento... siento haberte abandonado así... No sé como disculparme.

-No tienes que hacerlo y menos después de esto, T.K.

-Pero... - ella lo acalló colocando sus labios sobre los de él. El rubio cerró los ojos y aproximó más a Kari cogiéndola por la nuca.

-Te amo... - susurró ella en cuanto se separaron. El cuerpo del chico se tensó. La cara se sorpresa del rubio hizo reír a Kari. -No te asustes tanto y empieza a creértelo Takeru Takaishi porque a partir de ahora te lo voy a decir mucho.

T.K. sonrió y la volvió a besar disfrutando de aquella maravillosa chica.

-Te amo, pequeña.

Tai fue buscar a su hermana pero pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba ésta. Se dirigió a su propia habitación y abrió la puerta. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana durmiendo junto a T.K. Sora entró en ese momento y se acercó a Tai.

-Esto es como cuando eran pequeños.

-Pero ahora ya son mayores... han crecido... pero siguen juntos...

-Es hermoso. Es una lástima que no en todos los casos suceda así.

-Ojalá fuese tan valiente como T.K...

-Ojalá .- afirmó Sora con dureza.

Tai dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Sora corrió tras él pero cuando llegó al pasillo el chico ya había salido de la casa. Los demás digielegidos se quedaron mirando la escena, atónitos. Sora se mordió el labio inferior. "Me he pasado con Tai" pensó.


	9. Chapter 9 - Final

Sora salió del apartamento para ir a buscar a Tai, bajó las escaleras y cuando llegó a la calle se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de adónde dirigirse. Suspiró apenada pero de repente una idea surgió en su cabeza. El campo de fútbol. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iban allí, lo habían dejado de hacer cuando ella había empezado a jugar al tenis pero allí habían pasado toda su infancia entre cés ped, barro y un balón de fútbol.

Así que hacia allí fue. Y no se equivocó. El castaño estaba sentado en la hierba en mitad del campo, arrancando el césped con las manos. Tenía los hombros hundidos y parecía que hasta su pelo no estaba tan tieso como de costumbre. Sora se dio cuenta de lo triste que estaba su amigo. Caminó lentamente hacia él y Tai levantó la cabeza al oír los pasos. La miró y sonrió con ironía.

-¿Vienes a reprocharme una vez más lo mucho que me equivoqué? - Para Sora aquella frase llena de amargura y resentimiento fue como una puñalada en el corazón. Por un momento, se quedó petrificada mientras a su mente venía todas las veces que durante aquella última semana le había echado en cara a Tai su error. Es cierto, que le había hecho mucho daño que él pensara que parecía un chico pero ella también le había herido al reprochárselo una y otra vez sin escuchar sus disculpas. Se mordió el labio y miró en otra dirección. Tai bufó, se levantó y se sacudió las briznas de hierba de los vaqueros. Metió las manos en los bolsillos. Sora lo miró, estaba guapísimo bajo la luz de la luna que lo envolvía en un halo de luz argéntea.

-Lo siento. - dijo Sora sin poder aguantar más. - Siento cómo te he tratado estás últimas semanas, lo siento... Me dolió mucho que pensases de mi que parecía un chico, no podía soportarlo. Pero... no quería hacerte sentir así de mal, soy una estúpida que solo pensaba en ella misma sin contar con tus sentimientos... -A la pelirroja le escocían los ojos y le temblaba la voz, de su boca salía vaho al hablar por el frío que hacía aquella noche. Tenía la cabeza gacha para no mirar a Tai a los ojos. No soportaría su mirada de reproche aunque sabía que se la merecía. El castaño arrastró el pie por la hierba.

-No te precupes, en un principio, la culpa fue mía. No tendría ni que haber mencionado el tema cuando sé que te hace mucho daño. Lo siento muchísimo, Sora. ¿Me perdonas? - Ella alzó la cabeza y Tai se sintió desvanecer al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. La chica se abalanzó contra él y hundió el rostro en su pecho, sollozando. Tai reaccionó y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras depositaba un beso en el pelo de ella. El líder sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente por su mejor amiga hasta el punto que perdió la razón, le tomó el rostro y la besó intensamente en los labios. Sora se sorprendió en un primer momento pero, sin dudar, correspondió a su amigo liberando sentimientos que durante mucho tiempo estuvieron guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón. Cuando Tai rompió el beso, apoyó su frente contra la de ella y la chica le acarició las mejillas con las manos buscando un segundo beso.

-Dime que no me he equivocado al darte ese beso.

-Tai, idiota. - lo volvió a besar con cariño. -No sabes cuánto he esperado esto.

-Tal vez demasiado. - murmuró sonriendo. - Pero bueno, al final hemos hecho brillar el Emblema del Amor, ¿no?

Sora sonrió

-Todavía tiene que brillar más Tai, mucho más.

"_Hoy estoy muy contenta, hace un año que T.K. y yo estamos juntos y estar con él es lo mejor que me podría pasar en este vida. A mi hermano y Sora también les va genial juntos, demasiado bien diría yo... Hay veces en las que puedo escuchar sus gemidos en la otra habitación jaja_

_T.K. es tan atento y dulce conmigo que no quiero separarme jamás de él. Ahora ya no tengp miedo de decirle lo que sentía treinta mil veces al día aunque él ya lo sabe. Mi mundo es perfecto y el de mis amigos también eso hace que me sienta aún más feliz. Lo más complicado de todo esto fue decirle a Davis que tenía que dejarlo con él. Fue duro y estuvimos un tiempo sin hablarnos pero ahora todo va mejor e incluso tiene novia, Catherine. Ahora esa chica que se metía conmigo por tener cuerpo de niña ya no puede hacerlo porque mi cuerpo ha cambiado muchísimo en este último año. _

_Soy feliz... para qué decir más... tengo a la persona a quién más amo a mi lado y como dice él ya no somos un "Tú" y un "Yo" ahora somos un "Nosotros"_

**Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado la historia, espero que a todos los que la habéis leído os haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejáis vuestro review cuando leéis el capítulo, eso anima mucho y me ayuda a escribir más y mejor :) Pronto subiré otra historia que creo que se llamará "El atraco al corazón" será básicamente un Takari ( es que es mi pareja favorita) Creo que eso es todo, espero que sigáis leyendo lo que escriba y hasta la próxima. ;)**

**Un beso y una abrazo enorme a todos!**

**Takari95**


End file.
